Sam-Santana Relationship
The Sam-Santana Relationship, known as Samtana, and Levans, is the relationship between Sam Evans and Santana Lopez. They began dating in the season two episode Comeback. There has been no mention of a breakup between these two on the show leaving some viewers confused. It is most likely that they broke up prior to the episode Born This Way because in the episode Santana starts dating Dave Karofsky to which Sam does not object, though he seemed sour when it was first revealed. Episodes Duets When Sam is introduced to the Glee club, Santana says that "he has no game", and looks unimpressed. Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana (along with Quinn and Brittany) flirtatiously and playfully joke about Sam's abs, admiring them. Santana saying she can't wait to see Sam in his Rocky Horror outfit (as it is shirtless). Sam grins at them cheekily, and jokes "Are you kidding? You could cut glass with these babies!" Causing Santana to laugh, but not at him. The Substitute When Santana attempts to go at Rachel when Rachel attempts to take over Glee Club, Sam grabs her by the waist, stopping her from going at Rachel. Silly Love Songs Santana looks sour and upset when she sees Sam and Quinn sitting together and whispering to each other, it appears she is jealous. She then finds out that Quinn is cheating on Sam, which is how she works out her plan to get with him. At Breadstix, they are the only two there sitting by themselves. Near the end of the song, Santana waves at Sam, and he smiles back shyly. Comeback Santana is seen fanning herself in a seductive manner when Sam performs Baby. After the performance of Somebody to Love, Santana approaches him and says erotically "Sammy Evans. You are biebalicious." Which causes Sam to briefly smile and blush. Santana asks how things are with Quinn, to which Sam replies "Fine". Santana shakes her head and says "No there not. We should talk soon," before walking away. Later in the episode, Sam and Santana are seen sitting next to each other in the library. Sam is playfully flirting and trying to impress her with impressions, but this offends and annoys Santana. She then reveals to him that Quinn's is cheating on him, and when he denies this, she continues to insult his mouth and intelligence. She then abruptly tells him to dump Quinn so that they can be together. She then seductively says if they dated he'll have access to the "rambunctious set on twins that live on my ribcage." (her breasts). Sam reluctantly agrees, dumps Quinn and dates her. At the end of the episode in glee rehearsal, Santana is seen with her legs draped around Sam, looking into his eyes and sitting next to him. Blame it on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Sam and Santana are seen making out passionately in the corner, Sam's hand on Santana's butt. Sam is also seen cheering Santana on with the rest of New Directions, when she licks bubbles off Brittany's stomach. Later, a drunk Santana is seen crying at Sam, accusing him jealously that he prefers Quinn to her. She then frantically has a change of heart, and says "No! Kiss me!" and pulls him into a passionate kiss. During the performance of Don't You Want Me, Santana is seen sitting on Sam's lap, bobbing up and down. Sexy Santana makes a reference to Sam when she confesses her love for Brittany and says to her, "I dont want to be with Sam, Finn, or any other guys. I just want to be with you." Original Song When Santana denies to Brittany her love for her (which she confessed in sexy), she says she's writing a "awesome, hetrosexual" song for Sam. The song she wrote turns out to be homage to sam's mouth, and is called "Trouty mouth". She sings it, looking into his eyes erotically. The lyrics state that she loves "sucking on those salamander lips" (kissing Sam), but also has offensive comments about his lips. This angers Sam, who stops her (which annoys Santana) and tells her she's not singing that song at Regionals. When Santana asks to show a longer, edited version of Trouty Mouth to the rest of New Directions the next day, Sam angrily holds up a sing saying "Hell No". A Night Of Neglect During Mercedes' performance of Ain't No Way, Sam and Santana are sat together closely, smiling and enjoying the performance together. Born This Way While walking down the hallway, Santana notices Karofsky staring at Sam's butt as he bends over to have some water from the water fountain. When they meet at the coffee shop later, she tells Dave she knows he's a closeting homosexual and tells him that they should use each other as 'beards.' When Santana announces she's dating Karosky, Sam looks sour and solemn. He then mumbles "You can have her," Implying he and Santana broke up some time prior to that. When Will aks where Santana is later in the episode, Sam looks bitter and replies "Probably making out with Karosky". New York Sam is shown holding Santana back while she's yelling at Rachel. Near the end of the episode, him and Mercedes bump into Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean, where it's revealed that he and Mercedes are secretly dating. Gallery 2gv33hl_thumb.jpg.png santana-and-sam_450x300.jpg Samtana- Comeback.jpg SE-Tooba.gif Tumblr lgpygcJIKX1qc1896o1 500.gif Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746642-500-281.jpg v40.jpg Category:Relationships